


Not Spiders

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Fear of Death, Gen, Introspection, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: Sera's scared of nothing - really quite scared of it.An introspective train of thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like "Ironically, Spiders", but it's not ironic, because there aren't spiders.

Everyone dies.

Not as a “the end” to a shit miserable story, but it’s true, right? Everyone eats, sleeps, dies. Order changes, okay, but sleeps-eats-dies looks the same as eats-sleeps-dies from the end of it. Smells the same, too. And everyone knows it, everyone knows that everyone dies.

So she’s not scared of dying. Not scared of anything really, not when it’s a game where at the end everyone — so, she’s scared of nothing.

She’s… really scared of nothing.

A nothing after, you know? A nothing in that throne, and a nothing in her head and Maryden might be a bit weird but at least the tavern never _sounds_ of nothing. Never sleeps, that place, but she knows where her Inky does, in that bed that's soft like she is. Safe, when the rest of it's not.

She’s scared of nothing there, too.

That throne in the big hallway isn’t the Maker’s and she says she’s not Her Herald, says she’s too pointy for that and that’s okay, so it’s not like no Inky is the _big_ nothing but —

Everyone, right? Even if you glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe I set off trying to write fluff when this began?
> 
> I wanted to try and write something Sera-y that sounded like her without leaning on dialogue. So, this happened!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr as [gaymingtrash](http://gaymingtrash.tumblr.com).


End file.
